Match Made In Final Heaven?
by UnnervingDream
Summary: AeXTi finally an update! Aeris and Tifa land in Traverse Town, what awaits them?
1. Arrival

-1_**A.N. Okay….I'm not really sure if I'm going to stay with this story. It's kinda just something I was playing around with and getting my mind clear. Actually, I wrote it piece by piece in Geo class instead of paying attention…not to worry! I still passed :D Yep, here we go.**_

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"Ugh. Damn that hurts."

Tifa looked around and tried to figure out where she was. That last thing she remembered was an earthquake…her bar split in half…and a high scream. Aeris' scream? "Aeris?"

The fighter stood and immediately fell to the floor. A sharp pain ran throughout her right leg. "Shit…not something I want to deal with."

Searching through her materia, Tifa found her Curaga. Concentrating, she cast cure on herself and her leg began to repair. Almost as soon as her leg began feeling better, the materia shattered and a green aura dissipated into the sky. "Fantastic."

Tifa stood shakily. Although still sore, her leg was strong enough to support her. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a vial half full and drank it. Throwing the vial to the ground once she was done, she tried to shake the bitter taste out of her mouth. _Yech. No matter how many of those I drink, the taste is still horrendous. Hm, that was my last one too. I hope there aren't many strong monsters around._ Tifa worked her leg a bit and began walking down the alleyway. A couple rats scurried by her and hid between the trashcans. Above her was a wooden sign: Hallow Bastion. Tifa grimaced, "that sounds pleasant."

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Aeris shook her head and placed a hand behind it. _Hm, yeah I'm gonna have a bump there. _She slowly got to her feet and looked around. Something happened. Okay, a couple things have happened. One: she wasn't home. Two: she was on a roof. Three: she can no longer hear the Planet's cries. Aeris closed her eyes and tried hard to concentrate. Nothing. _This…this isn't good. I have to find someone. Tifa. She was with me. Maybe she's here too. Uh, now to just get off this roof. _

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Tifa was walking slowly and she heard a loud crash. Immediately, she took a fighting stance and faced the noise. _Great, down another alley it is then._ Moving cautiously she poked her head around the corner. A certain flower girl was dangling off a metal drainpipe, her feet searching for the fallen trashcan. The fighter smiled and moseyed up to the damsel in distress. "Ahem, having trouble?"

"Wha? Ti-Tifa is that you?"

"Guilty."

Aeris tried to move her head around and get a glimpse but to no avail. "Mind helping a girl out? My jacket is caught."

"I don't know. This is kind of entertaining," Tifa teased.

"Tif please! I'm losing my grip!"

The younger woman kicked the trashcan away and steadied her stance. She placed her hands under the girl's boots and pushed up to unhook the jacket. Aeris released her hold on the drainpipe and fell into Tifa's arms. "Oof! Have you gotten heavier?"

The honey-haired woman glared and said matter of factly, "maybe you've just gotten weaker."

"No I don't think that's it," Tifa responded as she put Aeris down.

"You think I failed to notice you not working out very much anymore? You've gotten chunky, Ms. Lockhart."

Tifa huffed, "I have not! Plus, the bar has been busy lately!"

Aeris giggled as she watch her friend defend her lackadaisical lifestyle. "No need to get huffy about it. I hear size 26 is the new 4 anyways."

"You're horrible! Do you want to go back on that roof? I'll throw you up there in a heartbeat."

The flower girl leaned forward and hugged her friend. She kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "I am glad you found me. And…came to my rescue no less."

A tint of red colored Tifa's cheeks as she grinned, "I only wish I came in time to save your jacket. Unless you carry a sewing kit with lots of thread, this guy isn't gonna make it."

Aeris shed her jacket and frowned at the huge tear. She felt her friend's face get closer and her breath on her cheek. "You know, if you weren't such a heifer, your jacket wouldn't have ripped trying to hold your weight. Just something to think about," Tifa whispered with an evil smirk.

The older girl glared and turned slowly to face the fighter. Her emerald eyes sparked with ferocity. Tifa knew this look. Last time she saw it she was out 1500 gil and a seasonal pass to the Gold Saucer. They were the only recuperations the flower girl would take after Tifa accidentally punched her in the face. Lockhart still felt like she got shorted because for two weeks after, Aeris kept shocking her with a thunder spell.

The pink clad woman sauntered closer to Tifa, backing her into a wall. She pressed her body against the fighter's and stood on her tip-toes to be on eye level. Tilting her head, she glanced at her lips and back up to wine colored eyes. Aeris knew Tifa got really uncomfortable when people were in her personal space. She promised herself she'd only do it if the fighter had it coming. At this point, she most definitely had it coming. Aeris smiled a shy grin. _I wonder what she'd do if I kissed her? That might send her over the top. I'm already in her bubble, should I take advantage of her too? Oh the answer is so tantalizingly evil._

_Oh no oh no oh no! She's reeeaally close to me! She's all up in my goodies and why can't I push her away? I can feel her breath on my lips and her heartbeat against mine. What is she doing? _Tifa swallowed hard. _I have to move. Why won't my legs move? They're shaking. Uh, why won't they shake their way away?_

Aeris placed her hands tenderly behind Tifa's neck. _Hah hah, I'll teach her to call me fat. _She slowly lessened the space between their lips until there was nothing more. She felt the other girl tremble against her which caused her to smile. She pulled back minutely then kissed her again.

_Ahhh what to do what to do -uumph! _Tifa's mind went blank as soon as she felt Aeris' lips against hers. Her entire body shivered and it felt as if she was going to rupture. Shakily, she sat her hands on the girl's hips, attempting to push her back. Instead, she unconsciously pulled her hips closer into her own. Aeris' eyes shot open. She inhaled sharply and her body took over. She fervently deepened the kiss and brought Tifa closer.

"Oh ma gawd!!"

The two quickly separated and looked at the owner of the outburst. There stood a young ninja with wide eyes and a smile covering half her face. "I knew you two had something going on! Oh man oh man oh man this is so exciting. Forget us being in a strange place, this is so much more better!"

Aeris glanced at Tifa who was red, looking at the floor in distraught. She cupped the fighter's cheek and brought her up to meet her pleading eyes, silently asking if she was okay. A small nod followed and she looked back at the ground. The happy-go-lucky ninja bounced up next to them and was giggling. Tifa sighed and glanced at the teenager. She could've sworn if Yuffie had a tail it would've fallen off by all the wagging. "How'd you get here, Yuffie?"

"I have no idea. I just woke up on some boxes and figured I look around. Get my bearings like any good ninja would. I was walking down that way when I heard a crash. Took me a while to find y'all but nothing is impossible for me. Although, I probably should've let y'all be. Eh? Eh?"

Tifa pushed away the girl's elbow nudging her ribs and shifter her weight. She blushed slightly and shook her head. The flower girl smiled and smoothed out her dress. "So, you find anyone else?"

Yuffie shook her head, "nope. Well, not anyone we know. Just a geezer in a blue robe or something. He had a funny, pointy hat too. I think he's a magician. We should go talk to him. Come on let's go Tifa, Aerith."

Both women questioned, "Aerith?"

Yuffie turned back around and wore a confused look. "Yeah."

"You mean Aeris."

The ninja's right eye twitch, "uh, yeah…Aerith."

"Aeris."

"Aerith."

"………………….Aeris."

"Aerith."

Tifa and Aeris looked at each other with quizzical expressions. "Perhaps the fall here messed with her head," Tifa whispered.

Aeris nodded in agreement. "Still, it is a cute name for you."

With that said, Tifa smiled at herself and followed Yuffie down the damp alley. Thus, leaving the girl in pink alone with the remark. She exhaled softly and looked to the sky above. _What have I done?_

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

_**A.N And that is all she wrote! You like? You don't like? Feedback would be great because I'm not too sure what I can do with this. Deuces!**_


	2. Replacing Old With New

_**A.N. So I did decide to make another installment to this story. I realized that I put they were in Hollow Bastion instead of Traverse Town. I was thinking later game and not…beginning…duh…SO…forgive me…but Hollow Bastion would just look cooler on a sign than Traverse Town. But, yeah, they are in the double T and not the Hulla Baloo. ON WITH THE WORDS!**_

Yuffie was hopping along, babbling about something. Tifa was too deep in her own thoughts to even care. As long as she saw the ninja in front of her she was good. _Why did I kiss her back? I've never thought of kissing Aeris that way but…it was nice._ The fighter felt her cheeks get hot and she tried her best to will it away. _I wonder what she's thinking right now. I'm afraid to turn back and look._

_ Dang…how am I going to explain to her I was just joking around? This is so bad…I thought she was in love with Cloud. Never would've thought she swings for the other…actually…I take that back. Tif has always been somewhat of an enigma to me. This is my fault then. No! No it isn't. I never would've guessed she liked me…but Yuffie knows something. Hmm…_

The flower girl quickened her pace and caught up with the teenager. She flashed a quick smile and whispered, "hey, Yuffie? You remember earlier when you said you knew Tifa and I had something going on? What would make you say that?"

The ninja giggled loudly which forced a harsh "shh" out of Aeris. Semi-quietly she whispered, "why WOULDN'T I say you two had something going on? I mean the looks y'all give each other, the subtle flirting, you're always together."

"Looks? Flirting? Elaborate please!"

Yuffie sighed with a smile. "When she isn't looking, you stare at her with such warmth and kindness. What you don't see is she returns those looks when you glance away. It's all very cute. Not to mention I've caught both of ya checking the other out a time or eight."

"Wha-what," Aeris managed to choke out.

"Don't you deny it! These eyes don't miss a thing."

The woman started playing with her honey-hued hair and frowned. She couldn't speak on Tifa's behalf but she always figured she herself was just jealous of Tifa's figure. Never did she think it could've been desire.

Further back, Tifa was listening intently. She was thankful Yuffie's voice carried and that she had yet to master the ancient art of whispering. By the girl's answer, she suspected Aeris had asked her why she said they had something together. The girl was saying something else:

"As for the flirting, you two are always playing jokes on each other, teasing each other, coping feels."

"Now just a minute there," Aeris shrieked but soon lowered her voice once again, "I've never tried to cop a feel."

"Oh puh-lease Miss Gainsborough! That time you got her a new apron and kept insisting you help her tie it! The time y'all got caught in the rain and you spent ten minutes unhooking her suspender after it got 'caught' on her shirt," Yuffie said with air quotes.

"It WAS stuck!"

"You're only trying to convince yourself. I know what I saw and I saw that twinkle in your eye."

Tifa held in a small chuckle. If she wasn't in this conversation it would've been quite hysterical. Aeris looked over her shoulder and Tifa replaced her grin with sadness and stared at the dark street. When she looked back up, the flower girl faced forward with her head hanging.

"Oh, oh! Here is that guy's house. Come on, let's go in."

Tifa piped up, "Yuffie, this isn't home. You can't just walk through the front door uninvited."

"Sure you can. Watch."

With that said, the ninja turned the handle and walked inside. Almost immediately, a puff of blue smoke filled the doorway. Coughing and hacking echoed through the house as the smoke dissipated. The young girl wiped at her eyes as her skin showed off a brilliant shade of cerulean. Tifa and Aeris began laughing as Yuffie sneezed out a cloud of blue smoke.

"Oh my my my. Look at what I've captured," an elderly man commented as he lifted himself out of his chair.

"We're sorry sir. We tried to tell her to not walk on in but, as you can see, she isn't the best listener," Aeris explained with a sweet smile.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. The color should fade after a couple of showers."

The women smiled and Aeris held out her hand, "Oh, um, I'm Aeris Gainsborough."

He took her hand and then moved over to Tifa's, "hi, I'm Tifa Lockhart. And this here is Yuffie Kisagari."

The blue ninja crossed her arms and scoffed. The man simply smiled, "most happy to meet all of you. I am the Sorcerer Merlin."

Yuffie waited a moment before whispering to her friends, "must be a uni-namer like Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? Tall fellow? Teal eyes? Silver hair? Bit of a mama's boy?"

All three women's eyes went wide. "H-he's here? You've seen him?"

"Sure have. Well-spoken man. Gave him new…threads…as you kids call em."

"He didn't try and kill ya?"

Merlin shook his head, "nope…didn't raise a hand towards me. Even thanked me twice for the new clothes"

Tifa grimaced and rubbed her neck. _That is so weird. Why would he be here? And why the sudden change from a heartless killer to one who thanks his would-be victims? It makes no sense._

As if reading her thoughts, Aeris voiced, "it makes no sense."

The fighter glanced up to meet her eyes. She smiled quickly and looked back to Merlin. "Did he happen to say where he was going or something?"

Wrinkles formed in the corners of the man's eyes. "Nope, never said anything like that. Although he did mention he wanted to find a cloud."

"Cloud?"

"Yes yes yes a cloud. Quite a peculiar man if I do say so myself."

Aeris grinned, "no sir. Cloud is one of our friends. He and Sephiroth are actually enemies."

The sorcerer nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope they don't cause too much of a ruckus. We have it hard enough with all the Heartless roaming our streets."

Tifa questioned, "heartless?"

"Oh you haven't been here very long have you? Well…heartless are basically horrid, icky monsters that, quite frankly, try to kill you. Compared to Leon, they aren't very strong. However, I believe there are stronger types of Heartless in different areas. "

The girls all nodded their heads in understanding. Yuffie was wiping at her once khaki shorts and sighed loudly. "You said you gave Sephy some new clothes. How about hooking me up with some too? After all, it was you who destroyed these."

"Perhaps you should look where you're going young lady. You can't just walk into any unknown area. Quite dangerous," the old man replied.

The ninja mouthed a blah blah blah and put her hands on her hips. "You gonna help or what?"

"Yuffie, watch your manners," Aeris gently scolded. "I'm sorry, she's just a teenager."

"Adamant isn't she," Merlin laughed, "but sure, I'm game. Let me see here…novus induviae exorior!"

After a quick flash and the puff of smoke cleared, Yuffie stepped forward. She wore a robe similar to the one Merlin wore, only purple and with floral designs. "YOU GAVE ME A FREAKIN MUUMUU? I AM TOO HOT OF A BABE TO BE SEEN IN THIS! CHANGE BACK CHANGE BACK!"

Tifa and Aeris were both giggling hysterically at the ninja's wardrobe malfunction. Merlin sighed and wove his wand once more while chanting a spell. A bright light and smoke clouds soon followed. Yuffie quickly ran out and checked her clothes. She wore khaki shorts with a blue belt, thigh high socks with orange sneakers, a green tankini, and orange gloves with mesh sleeves, ending at her biceps. Around her neck she wore a yellow scarf and her forehead sported a metal headband with two green tassels. The younger girl squealed with excitement, "now this is what I am talkin about. Thanks old man, you did good! That first thing was disasterriffic…."

The older girls glanced at each other and shrugged. The sorcerer shuffled up to them and asked if they, too, wanted new clothes. Aeris glimpsed at her dress and noticed the fraying edges and stains. She blushed and politely responded with a shy, " yes, please."

The elderly man pushed up his sleeves and waved his wand. Pink smoke dissipated around Aeris and she stepped forward. She wore a pink dress, similar to her previous one, a lavender belt tied around her waist, and brown boots. Her clunky bracelets were gone and now replaced with thin ones around her left wrist. Encircling her neck was a black leather thread tied in a bow and the once pink ribbon her hair wore was now red. She bowed and thanked Merlin with a sweet smile.

The fighter looked down at her shirt, which wasn't so white anymore, and her tore up mini skirt. She nicely asked if she could also have new clothes. Turning his attention on Tifa, he took a moment and sized her up. After a minute of staring only at her breasts, Tifa took offense and crossed her arms and tapped her foot. He quickly cleared his throat with a muttered "sorry" and shook his head. A spell, a flash, and a smoke puff later, Tifa stepped forward. Her once risqué appearance was now chic and comparatively modest. Her skirt was traded in for black shorts with black ribbons tied around each thigh. The front of the skirt held two pockets and the back of it ended a couple inches off the floor. She wore a zipped up leather tank top over a white tank top and black leather gloves. Her sneakers were black with white edges and a black ribbon was tied around each. She pushed her hair back behind her ear and looked up. Catching Aeris' eyes, she silently asked for approval. The older girl walked over and ran her hand through the chocolate locks. "Your hair…"

Quickly panicking, she reached behind her and couldn't feel her fishtail. "It's beautiful," Aeris finished with a smile.

The look of horror on Tifa's face quickly faded into one of relief. She exhaled loudly and turned toward Merlin. "Thank you so much, sir. For everything."

"It's all in a days work ladies. It was my pleasure."

Yuffie came boucing up, playing with her new scarf. "Wow Boobs, you're lookin good. That shirt really keeps the puppies in. Must be some strong material."

Tifa's face turned a deep crimson and she glared harshly at the teenager. Indifferent to the death stare, Yuffie smiled and held up a peace sign. Giggling softly, Aeris made her way over to Merlin and shook his hand. "Sir you've been so kind to us. Is there any way we can repay you?"

The man thought for a moment and took off his hat. "I would actually like to talk to you all about the place you are originally from. I know it's been a long day for you so perhaps we can chat tomorrow. Would that be okay?"

The older girls nodded and Yuffie groaned loudly, "but talking is so boooring!"

"Don't mind her. We would gladly do anything to repay your kindness. Is there a place where we can stay for the evening," Tifa asked.

"As a matter of fact, if you go to Second District there is a hotel you all can stay at. If you continue past that to First District, there is also a little restaurant near the town entrance. It's right near Geppetto's house. It would be a good idea for you to get something to eat and keep your strength up. Don't forget, there are some Heartless hanging around."

"Whatever old man, the Heartless are nothing for the great ninja Yuffie!"

The flower girl smiled charmingly towards Merlin and shook her head. The three girls then proceeded towards the big door. "I will be here all day, come anytime you'd like to. Oh, and at the hotel, just tell them that Merlin sent you. You'll be able to stay for free."

With understanding nods, the girls were out the door and on their way to Second District's hotel.

_**So…omg that update took too long…and I am sorry for that. I've been in the middle east forever and a day and have only recently gotten back. This chapter was to kinda get me back in the groove of writing again. Thank you for your patience and I will work hard to get the next chapter up sooner. OH, and 3 points for anyone who can guess why Yuffie used "disasterriffic." **_ :D


	3. Not My Own

_**A.N. okay…here's the next chapter as promised. Thanks for reading.**_

_****_

"Hey guys, the sign points this way for Second District. Be ready for whatever these Heartless things are," Aeris cautioned.

Tifa walked in front with Aeris behind her and Yuffie bringing up the rear. A dark vorpal appeared before them and out popped a short black creature with beady yellow eyes and antennae. "These must be them. We didn't get very far with out them showing up," Tifa mused under her breath.

The women took up fighting stances and readied themselves for the battle. One of the heartless bounced toward the ninja and flipped over her head. It scratched her from behind and quickly bounced away. Yuffie grunted and threw her shuriken towards the pest. Miss. The heartless then bounced up toward her again and attempted the same attack style. As it jumped over her again, the ninja grabbed its leg and threw it in front of her. As it stood dazed, she threw another shuriken at it. The creature disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The teenager jumped high and turned her attention to the other heartless. Instead, she found Tifa nonchalantly leaning on the lamppost, pretending to be cleaning her nails. Beside her was the flower girl, playing with her new bracelets. "Oh what the heck! Don't you two be like that!"

Tifa laughed and pushed herself off the post, "I dunno great ninja warrior Yuffie. I think that heartless almost got the better of you. We were thinking we'd have to step in and help you out."

Adding to the insult, Aeris chimed in, "in your defense they WERE rather crafty."

The ego-bruised teen stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms with a huff. She looked at Aeris, "I liked you better before you spent all your free time with Boobs. At least then you were nice and not a smartass."

Aeris feigned offense and brought her hand to her chest for added effect. The wine-eyed woman beside her laughed softly and proceeded on ahead. Two battles and a dead end later, they reached Second District. The women defeated a few more heartless in the centre and climbed the stairs. Behind them was a blue sign with "Hotel" glowing in bright yellow. "Finally! We're here! I don't know about you ladies but I am totally pooped."

Yuffie bounced on ahead and walked inside the hotel first. Tifa followed closely behind but stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned around and was met by shimmering emerald eyes. Her breath hitched. Timidly, Aeris rubbed the back of her neck and released the fighter's wrist. "Um, Tif…about earlier…I just wanted to say…"

_Oh damn…she is gonna tell me she made a mistake and doesn't ever want to talk to me again. That is was horrible. That we should just act like it never happened. _Everything Tifa was thinking was covering every inch of her expression. Aeris stopped talking and tilted her head. She had worked everything out in her mind that she wanted to say. That she was just playing around. That she really wasn't interested in her. Truth be told…she wasn't sure anymore. Right there, staring into those worried eyes, Aeris felt a pang of guilt. She was the one who put the worry there. She was the one who is hurting her. "Tifa…"

The fighter lowered her head, only for it to be brought back up by a soft hand on her cheek. Aeris took a step forward and unconsciously licked her lips. Her eyes trailed down to Tifa's rose colored lips and she wondered what it would be like to kiss them again. This time, she'd mean it more than as a joke. Without warning, the hotel door flew open and the two girls jumped apart from each other, ready to fight. Yuffie stood there dumbfounded for a moment before a sly, cheesy smile overtook her features. "Uh huh," she voiced perkily," I just can't leave you two alone for a minute can I? Well, you'll be glad to know I got you both the same room. I need my own space so I have the green room. You two lovebirds have the red room. The room….of passion….desire…and hawt hawt-"

"YUFFIE," both girls cried out.

"Chocolate…they have a hot cocoa maker….what?"

Crimson beyond belief, Tifa push passed the teen and headed inside. Aeris sighed. Yuffie was baffled, "what's her problem?"

Aeris shifted her weight, "I think she thinks I don't want anything to do with her."

"Aerith, what did you do?"

The Ancient raised an eyebrow before she took Yuffie by the scarf and pulled her outside. They closed the door behind them and Aeris shook her head in frustration. "I-I don't know how I feel about her. I was just playing a joke at first but I could feel the desire in her when she kissed me back."

"Hold it honey-buns. You're saying that was y'all's first kiss I caught ya in?"

A small nod answered. "I don't believe it! I saw the way you two were going at it! It was like the soft-core porn channel in Wutai. I was getting hot and bothered just watching!"

"Yuffie! Please," the older woman shrieked in embarrassment.

"Naw, I'm just saying, you two have got some chemistry going on there. I figured you two were bumpin doughnuts a long time ago."

Aeris' face and chest were on fire. That's what she gets for talking to a teenager about serious matters. Although, who else does she have to talk to, besides the woman of subject? She rubbed her face furiously and sighed loudly. "Aerith…I know I may not act like I care or maybe I am too immature for understanding this completely, but I want to help. You should just go talk to her about it. I mean, worse that can happen is she punches you…or just ignores you for a while. We only have each other here to rely on. She can only push you away so far before I annoy the living daylights out of her. She'll be crawling back."

The flower girl appreciated Yuffie's words. Also, in a sad twisted way, it was very true. Tifa didn't have anywhere to run…and as manipulating as that might look to the outsider, Aeris was going to use it to her advantage and keep Tifa in her life. "You're right…I'm going to go talk to her."

The ninja stepped to the side to allow Aeris entrance. "The red room is yours, don't forget. Green one is all mine!"

The pink clad woman walked through the lobby and found her way to the red door. She knocked softly and proceeded inside. She found Tifa standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She was combing her fingers through her hair and appeared deep in thought. Aeris was beginning to wonder if she even heard her knock. "Aeris…"

That answered her question. "Yes Tifa?"

Silence followed. She quit playing with her hair and leaned forward with both hands on the sink. Without looking up, "do…do you think I'm pretty?"

Aeris' heart sped up considerably for such a simple question. Trying to find her voice she managed to whisper out, "yes. I think you're pretty."

Tifa didn't move. "Do you think I'm a good friend?"

The older girl wondered what she was getting at. "You're one of greatest."

"And…am I good at what I do?"

Not understanding the question, Aeris took a step forward, "hm?"

"Am I'm good at fighting? Protecting what I find important. Am I good at that?"

Hearing the sense of urgency and agitation in her voice, Aeris quickly responded, "yes, Tifa. Yes. You're such a beautiful person…inside and out. You have such passion for your friends and will protect them from anything. But…you show so much more than that. You don't just fight for them…when off the battlefield you take care of them. If they need someone to talk to, you drop everything to listen. If they get hurt, you bandage them up. You would give them your last gil if they needed it. You're so selfless and wholesome."

A tear dropped from Tifa's cheek. _Then why do I feel so worthless?_ She wiped away the wet streak from and stepped out of the bathroom. She didn't make eye contact with Aeris as she brushed past her to the other side of the room. She removed her boots, skirt, vest and gloves, and sat down on the bed. Playing with the ribbons on her shorts, she felt the spot beside her sink down. She sighed and laid back on the bed. "I'm sorry…about earlier."

Aeris turned to look at her. "Why are you apologizing? It should be me…I was playing around and I shouldn't have done that."

Tifa hesitated before answering, "because I…I shouldn't have kissed you back. I don't know what happened. It was like I couldn't control myself. That my body was just acting on its own. "

They both sat in silence until the younger girl broke it with a simple question. "Why…did you return my kiss though?"

Aeris was suddenly very uncomfortable. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and her mouth went dry. "I um," she searched her thoughts for anything she could say back.

After nothing formed she sighed loudly, "I don't know why. Honestly I really don't. I was hoping to figure it out…but I guess my body just did what it thought was right."

Lockhart proceeded to sit up and get off the bed. She walked to the middle of the floor and scratched her head. "So what you're saying, is that both of our bodies just thought, 'hey, maybe this is the right thing to do.' "

Aeris' giggle filled the room. "Yeah, it's starting to look like they're teaming up against us."

A deep chuckle escaped Tifa's throat as she crossed her arms while shaking her head. After their soft laughter died down, Aeris tried to figure out the situation in her usual straightforward manner. "Tifa, I like you. I know that. I have such admiration for you and I hold your opinion above everyone else's. It just never occurred to me that perhaps I'd want something more than a platonic relationship with you."

Envious at how she could always be so direct, Tifa felt her cheeks get warm. She panicked when Aeris stood up and walked over to her. With the inch she lost having took her boots off, she now stood eye to eye with the flower girl. She was pulled into a warm hug and Aeris whispered into her ear, "I'm going to kiss you. I want to see if there is anything there. Okay?"

A low, uncertain "kay" was the only response. Stepping back, Aeris took in her friend's expression and smiled. "Weren't you the one who said 'words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking?'

Tifa bit her lip before answering, "and what is it that I'm thinking?"

Finding her little mannerism strangely provocative, Aeris smiled seductively and leaned in, stopping an inch before their lips met. "The same thing I am."

With that, she closed the distance between them. A tiny whimper escaped Tifa. Aeris ran her hands up the fighter's back and brought her closer towards her. She broke the kiss for only a second before inhaling deeply and reconnecting with more force. Tifa received the enthusiasm with excitement and softly trailed one hand down the flower girl's spine. She subtly opened her mouth and followed the older girl's lead. She ran her tongue slowly across Aeris' bottom lip and smiled inwardly as she felt the Ancient's stomach tighten against hers. "Tifa," she whispered softly and continued kissing her.

Hesitantly, the fighter responded with a breathless, "yeah?"

"I," Aeris rasped out, "I want you more," another kiss, "more than just a friend."

Lidded eyes turned to wine and searched the emerald gaze across from her. Expecting to see doubt, she found no traces of it. What she saw was nothing but confident certainty. She brushed back a couple strands of hair before smiling dotingly. _I want her any way I can have her. I would've settled for friends, but this, this is what I truly wanted. _Leaning forward she caught Aeris' lips with her own. Never breaking the kiss, she followed the older woman towards the bed. Aeris felt the mattress hit the back of her knees and she slowly let herself fall back, pulling Tifa along with her. Smoothly kicking off her boots, the pink clad girl then shifted up the bed. To keep from smothering her, Tifa straddled the woman. The Centra wrapped her legs around the fighter's and slipped her hands just under the white tank top, slowly lifting it upwards. Feeling the electricity from her fingertips against her skin, Tifa gasped and pulled back from the kiss. "What is it," Aeris asked anxiously.

She swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair. "Um…" Tifa was stil insecure with her scar that Sephiroth had left years ago. Though it was healed and now considerably smooth, she still felt the blanched skin was sickening. "I don't…um, want you to see….uh, Sephiroth, years ago, cut me down and it left a horrible scar…"

Aeris cupped the girl's face and brought her down beside her. "Tif, you're so beautiful inside and out. A simple scar isn't going to change my mind about that. Please, it's okay."

With that she slowly lifted the tank top, leaving Tifa plenty of time to stop her if she became too uncomfortable. She switched positions and delicately kissed her stomach. With every inch that she pushed the shirt up, a kiss took its place. The fabric was now resting directly under Tifa's breasts, and the scar she spoke of was evident, but by no means revolting. Aeris glanced up to see Tifa's face. Her eyes were shut and a tear trailed down her cheek. Green eyes fell back down to the scar and closed. She kissed it ever so gently. A sudden intake of breath broke the silence and Aeris took this as a sign to keep going. She kissed down the mark, each touch quietly saying things that words could never explain. "Aeris…"

The flower girl climbed back up to listen to Tifa face to face. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she waited for the younger girl to continue. Tifa didn't know what to say. She was so overwhelmed with emotion and so many thoughts. "I…"

Understanding her completely, Aeris smiled sweetly and kissed her delicately. "Shh…you don't have to say anything."

With that, she pushed the chestnut bangs away from tear filled eyes and kissed her once more before curling up beside her. She listened to what was once a swift heartbeat, turn into a melodic rhythm. She snapped her fingers once and the light dimmed to nothing more than a candle's glow. Tifa felt the woman's hand place itself back on her stomach. The warm contact reassuring her that she wasn't alone. And the scent of lilies soothed her into a dreamy slumber. She was certain that Aeris didn't fully understand what she had just done…but now Tifa was sure of it…that her life wasn't her own anymore.

****

_**A.N. Well, this was mainly an emotional filler…still getting back in the swing of things. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. For The Planet's Sake

Hours later, Tifa awoke to find herself cold and alone. She sat up quickly and frantically searched around the room. "Calm down sweetheart," a peaceful voice whispered, "you're going to pull something moving like that."

Tifa followed the voice and saw Aeris shuffling towards her, holding two cups of coffee. She relaxed into the pillows and tilted her head, "that smells amazing."

"Uh huh," Aeris said smiling, "it tastes amazing too."

The Cetra sat herself in front of Tifa without spilling a drop. Tifa waited patiently to be handed a cup. Seeing the younger girl eye the coffee expectantly, Aeris took a sip from each one and sighed loudly. "Ahh, you know you really should grab yourself a cup. Heavenly."

Tifa scoffed. "You serious?"

"Oh yeah. These two are mine. However, I might be willing to give you a cup…for a price."

Hesitantly Tifa asked, "Okay…what?"

"One kiss. That is all I require."

"I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Can I just pay you back later?"

"I don't negotiate with terrorists. Payment now or you have to get off your lazy rear end and get a cup yourself."

Tifa looked across the room and groaned. "Actually," Aeris said as she sat both cups on the nightstand, "that offer is off the table. I want a kiss anyway and I'll steal it if I have to."

The fighter's eyes widened as she bolted to her left when Aeris pounced forward. Though she was able to miss the main attack, Tifa was not quick enough to get her legs out of the way. Aeris had a death grip and dragged the younger girl towards her. "You know, ugh, you act like you, erah, don't want this…eragh, but I know you do."

"I do! Just not with my morning breath!"

"Well you know what Ms. Lockhart? It's not all about what you want!"

The two women started giggling as Tifa was struggling with Aeris' hands. Finally obtaining an edge, Aeris pinned the fighter's arms down and laughed. "I don't know why you're fighting this. Just let it happen."

With that, Aeris lowered her head and kissed Tifa. She drew back quickly in a lively laugh. Tifa had drawn her lips in between her teeth to prevent Aeris from kissing her. "Come on! That's not fair!"

Tifa was about to comment when a loud voice interrupted her. "Oh mah gawd y'all are so freakin cute!"

In the doorway stood Yuffie, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face and her fists balled in excitement. "How long have you been there?!"

Yuffie skipped towards them and looked at her imaginary watch. "Oh, since Aerith said she didn't do terrorists. Good to know," she added with a wink.

The flower girl crawled off Tifa, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Yuffie, a knock would've been appreciated."

"I did knock!"

"Really," Aeris asked.

"Okay no. But I heard y'all were awake so I figured why not just come in?"

The older girls sighed, hiding their amusement with the ninja's musing. Yuffie went to the nightstand and grabbed a cup of coffee and took a huge gulp. Her face contorted into one of disgust as she spit the liquid back into the cup. "Ugh! Why would you make coffee when there is perfectly good hot cocoa?!"

Tifa suppressed her laughter and answered, "okay one: serves you right. Two: that was not meant for you. And three: who drinks hot cocoa at 9 in the morning?"

Yuffie scoured at her tongue, everything she was saying incoherent to the two women. Once finished, the young ninja stood there, staring at them. Silence filled the room and awkwardness slowly began to form itself around the women. Unfazed by any of it, Yuffie just blinked and smiled. "Yuffie, what did you need?"

As if lightning struck her brain, the girl's features lit up. "Oh yeah! That restaurant doesn't open up until lunchtime. So brekkie is out of the question unless you want to pay insane room service prices for a spoonful of food."

"Oh…um, okay. Thank you."

"Not a problem! Now, I'm going to go back to my room and enjoy some hot cocoa. You two come get me when you're leaving!"

Yuffie walked toward the door and stopped. She turned around and made her way to the desk and grabbed all the packages of cocoa mix. She looked back at Aeris and Tifa and her smile made her face glow. _They look absolutely lovely together. _"Cuh-yoot!"

The door closed and Aeris tilted her head. "You know, for a teenager, she's really quite frugal."

Turning around, Aeris caught Tifa taking a sip of coffee. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. You got your kiss. Never said it was going to be a good one."

Hanging her head, the Cetra accepted it and grabbed the other cup of coffee and took a sip. Slowly getting out of bed, Tifa held in a laugh as she walked toward the bathroom, "by the way Hon, that's the one Yuffie spat back into."

Tifa closed the door behind her and laughed at Aeris' sputtering and coughing.

* * *

The three women had a quick lunch and proceeded to head to Merlin's house. "Yuffie, stay close. We still don't know much about these Heartless things."

The ninja rolled her eyes at Tifa's warning. "Yes, _mom_. Geez, we have stronger monsters on Wutai. These weaklings aren't anything I can't handle."

Tifa sighed heavily and glared at the young girl. "I swear I'm gonna kill her."

"Don't let her get to you. I'm sure she's just excited about being in a new place."

"I suppose you're right. Still…doesn't mean she has to call me 'mom.' "

Aeris giggled and interlaced her fingers with Tifa's. "Well, you are a little protective."

"I am no-…whatever, I just don't want to have to scrape up my friend's remains when a big ol monster squishes her because she decided to venture off alone. Excuse me for caring!"

A smile graced the flower girl's features and she leaned in to kiss Tifa on the cheek. A faint blush crept up the fighter's neck and made itself at home on her shy expression. "Come on mama T. Let's catch up to her."

As they reached the next district, three portals appeared and out popped the Heartless. Taking up their traditional fighting stances, the friends prepared themselves for the battle.

Tifa initiated the fight by launching one of the creatures into the air with a powerful uppercut. Yuffie took aim at the airborne fiend and hurled her shuriken with deadly precision. As it fell quickly towards the ground, Aeris swung her rod like a bat and whacked it into one of the other Heartless. With the one Heartless having dissipated into nothing, the other one was tumbling directly to Tifa. A swift kick volleyed it back towards Aeris, who catapulted it to Yuffie, who finished it off with two shuriken to the face. The lone Heartless danced around, looking as if it wasn't even phased its two friends were just destroyed in a matter of seconds.

Yuffie tilted her head and studied the dark being. _These creatures appear to be intellectually unremarkable and their defensive prowess equally unexceptional. _"These guys are stoo-pid!"

Aeris and Tifa laughed at the teenager's sudden observation and fell back, allowing her to annihilate the final Heartless. A moment later, the area was once again quiet. "Not bad," a low voice whispered from the shadows.

"See Boobs, I told you these guys are wimps! Can I please go on ahead now? You don't have to babysit me!"

"You know what Yuffie, go on. Have at it!"

The ninja smiled victoriously and quickly pranced away as happy as a lark. "You're such a softy, ya know. Letting her get her way."

"If you ever tell her this I'll deny it, but she's actually a great fighter. A fantastic one for her age. And she's right; she's not a kid…well, a child at least. Besides, we both know she'd be whining and complaining no matter what."

"True, but she needs some sort of discipline," Aeris mused as she kicked a pebble down the road.

"Why don't you do it? She likes you. Before you started hanging out with me that is."

Aeris grinned at Tifa's coy smile. "She likes you too. I think because she knows you can whip her in a fight, she feels she has to be defiant to you some other way. Rebellious teenager at its best."

The younger woman slowed to a halt and looked intently at Aeris. "How do you do that?"

"Well, I put my left foot out…then I put my right one out in front of it. Sort of a rinse-repeat kind of thing," she joked cheerfully.

Her wine colored eyes still intense, Tifa smiled ever so slightly. The Cetra step forward to close the distance between them. With her head down, she grabbed Tifa's hands and closed her eyes. In a soft whisper, "how do I do what?"

Her voice just as soft, Tifa responded, "you know what. I can be totally frustrated and then suddenly it's like it never happened. Like, I'm completely at peace after talking with you."

Aeris' head rose and her eyes smiled dotingly at Tifa. Her lips curled upward in a soft expression. "I…suppose it's just a gift," Aeris responded, her voice low.

The bartender swallowed hard as the tip of her tongue moistened her lips. Removing her hands from the smaller ones they held, she shakily pushed a few silken strands behind the other girl's ear. Her fingertips lingered as her thumb stroked the soft skin of Aeris' cheek. Verdant eyes were mesmerized by the intensity being burned into them from the fighter. Tifa's heart beat loudly as she slowly leaned toward the flower girl. Aeris closed her eyes as the hand on her cheek snaked around her neck and gently tugged her forward. Her lips met Tifa's with such a soft tenderness, her breath hitched in her throat. _I've never felt this way during a kiss before. I'd never thought I'd be kissing a girl, much less Tifa, but it feels completely right. _

Tifa pulled back and rested her forehead against Aeris'. They both smiled as a tint of pink covered both their cheeks. Tifa whispered, "let's go," and they continued onward to Merlin's place.

* * *

Once arriving, Yuffie bounded over to her friends. "Gawd, you two take forever! I thought ya got lost and I'd have to go save ya!"

"No, we just took our time," Aeris responded with a smile.

The teen winked horribly and grinned widely, "yeah huh, I bet y'all did."

Desperate to change the subject, Tifa pointed out the obvious, "you didn't walk on inside today? You're shade of blue could use a touch up."

"Reow! Boobs is feisty today. What'd ya do to her Aerith?"

Aeris smiled sweetly and squeezed the fighter's hand. "Nothing I'm going to tell you about."

Sadness veiled the ninja's features and not getting the gossip. "You two are no fun!" The ninja turned heel and stomped toward the door of the Mystical House. Opening it, a puff of blue smoke enveloped the doorway. "UGH! WHY DON'T YOU GET A LOCK?!"

Aeris and Tifa busted up laughing as the ninja coughed while emerging from the smoke cloud. Once again, she was covered from head to toe in a shade of cerulean. A voice sounded from inside the house, "ahem, why don't you _learn_ to knock?"

Yuffie stuck out her tongue, the only thing that wasn't blue. Merlin tossed her a towel and invited the laughing women and livid teen inside. "Glad to see you all made it unscathed. Some more than others."

In a mocking voice and her features scrunched together, Yuffie mimicked the sorcerer, "some more than others!"

"Indeed…a handful isn't she?"

"You have no idea," Tifa breathed lowly.

"I thought as much. Oh, where are my manners? Let me spruce up the place."

Merlin picked up his brown bag and walked up the steps to the top of the small column. Placing his bag in front of him, he lifted his wand and yelled, "presto!"

Suddenly the bag opened on its own and dozens of items began floating out; small at first, then gradually growing to normal size. In a few moments, the bare house was homey and glowing warmly with the fireplace. The girl's stood in awe at his proficient use of magic. Merlin pointed at the chairs around the table and asked them to sit. "Now that that's taken care of. Would anyone like some tea?"

"Please," Tifa and Aeris said in unison.

"That's the least you could offer after what you've done to me."

"Young lady, you did that to yourself," Merlin observed as he poured three cups of hot tea.

Two "thank yous" and a sour "thanks pops" were the responses. Finally taking his seat, Merlin smoothed out his robe and placed his fingertips together. "Right, so you all are searching for Cloud and Sephiroth, the one I met, is a very dangerous man. This is what I have so far. First thing's first, where is your home?"

Aeris took point and decided to be the spokes person. "I'm from Sector 5, Tifa was born in Nibelheim and resides in Midgar, and Yuffie from Wutai. Our planet's name is Gaia."

Merlin takes off his glasses and rubs the lenses with a cloth. "Gaia. Gaia. Gaia. Yes, of course. I've read of the place. I am aware of a dying breed on Gaia."

Aeris nodded solemnly, "yes sir. I am a Cetra. The last of my kind."

"Interesting."

Tifa cleared her throat and spoke up, "what happened to our home? Why are we here?"

Merlin placed his glasses back on his face, "you are here because you were caught in a continuum of time and space when the heartless attacked your planet. As for your home, I'm afraid I don't know the fate. Chances are, the heartless have destroyed it. I apologize for being so direct, but sugarcoating it won't help."

"And our friends?"

"I'm sorry. If they're not here…"

Tifa's mouth went dry and her eyes began to burn. "Barret. Marlene. Nanaki. All of them..."

Aeris held onto the bartender's hand as she wiped away a stray tear from her own face. Yuffie shook her head and ran out of the house. After a long moment, Tifa cleared her throat and blinked away her tears. "Is there anything we can do?"

Admiring the strength of the woman across from him, a thought crossed Merlin's mind. "I may be able to find more information on these worlds. I am here because I time travel. Maybe, if I could teach you the magic here, somehow I could get you back in time to your home and you all could defeat the heartless before they destroy everything. Indeed it is a gamble."

"We will try anything!"

"Although, as strong as you three are…it is three against the world. You're going to need more strength. I am aware that this Cloud and Sephiroth are very strong as well. Is there any chance of them working together?"

Choking on the hilarity of those two on the same team, Tifa wondered if maybe it was worth a shot to come up with a plan. Maybe have some way to trick them or strike a deal. Aeris spoke softly, "I doubt they'd ever compromise their differences sir. Those two will fight until death. The winner, I pray, will be Cloud. Maybe then we can go home."

Merlin nodded understandingly. "Then you must go and find him. For your Planet's sake."

* * *

_**A.N. And that is all she wrote for this chapter! Extremely long wait...sorry. Thank you for reading!  
**_


End file.
